


you control me

by Larry_Shipper6400 (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squirting, Vaginal Sex, girl!Harry, girl!Liam - Freeform, girl!Louis, girl!Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Larry_Shipper6400
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis bucks downwards onto her face and part of Harry wants to just let her take control and let her ride her face but the other part, the stronger part, wants her to fuck and eat her girlfriend out so well that she can't remember her name.</p><p>~~OR~~</p><p>Girl H&L have a quickie</p><p>Title from:- Temporary Fix by One Direction</p>
            </blockquote>





	you control me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again everyone!
> 
> I'm back with another piece of writing and this time, it is genderswap. I've written on of these before but I accidentally orphaned it which sucks but whatever, I have a new one.
> 
> I haven't written girlxgirl in a long time so I'm sorry if it is shit. 
> 
> Anyway, have fun reading this very short, quick PWP!!

"Harry fuck, not now." Louis whimpered in her girlfriend's neck as said girlfriend pinned her against the wall.

They are currently filming a video for their next single. Liam is doing her solo shots, Niall is in the bathroom so that leaves Louis and Harry left alone in the spare room for a half hour at the least.

"Lou, you look so good today _fuck._ You should wear cut off shorts more often." Harry murmurs into her skin.

Her lips are slick with movement, pressing feathery kisses against Louis' neck. She is insistent and she knows were Louis likes it. Perks of being in a five year relationship.

Louis will admit that her shorts are a little, well, _short._ They cut off higher than usual, showing off her thick tanned and muscular thighs and a bit of her bum. The denim encasing her assets nicely and she can see why Harry has pounced on her but it doesn't help that she has a nympho for a girlfriend.

"Yeah baby, do I look good?" Louis teases, pressing back against Harry firmly.

She knows not to push Harry off her because it only makes her more aroused and jumpy. Instead, she acknowledges and pretty much encourages it from her.

"Always look good Lou. But today, fuck, you're gonna kill me." Harry gasps when Louis gives her hair spray stiff hair a small tug behind her ear.

"Should learn to control yourself a bit more love. I don't go all wild when you have your tits out all day." Louis points out, her voice slow like dripping honey. Music to Harry's ears.

"Because they are nothing special. Your bum on the other hand. Phenomenal." Harry tells her, squeezing one cheek with one of her huge hands.

Harry's hands fit perfectly over the curve of Louis' ass. Her long spidery finger curling around the plump skin and just taking all she can greedily.

"I beg to differ sweet. I find your tits lovely." Louis points out, groping the left one and rubbing over the nipple to make her point clear. Harry shudders into the touch and pushes against her even more so.

"Ladies, keep it in your pants! I didn't ask for a free show!" Niall wolf whistles from beside them, staring at the two with adoration.

"You have to pay to play Horan." Louis spits back, moving her hand off Harry's nipple.

"I see enough as it is. Lou, keep your girl down and Haz, might wanna check your panties because if you are acting this excited up here, I can only imagine what is going on _down there_." Niall winks before walking away with her phone, ignoring Louis' blatant middle finger.

"I know how wet you babe. Only I get to know how wet I make you, isn't that right babe?" Louis growls into Harry's ear and the younger girl nods submissively.

Only Louis can make her this wet. Only Louis can turn her on and finish her. Only Louis can make her _squirt_.

"Louis fuck please." Harry begs as Louis bites her neck, not hard enough to leave a mark but enough to make her shudder.

"What do you want love?" Louis asks in a hushed tone, sliding a leg between Harry's.

Harry's wearing a lovely pleated tartan skirt that rests mid way down her pale thighs which makes it easy for Louis to slide her knee past her sticky knickers.

"I wanna eat you Lou." Harry gasps, her hands squeezing Louis' bum as she speaks. She just can't get enough of her girlfriend.

"I'll let you if you use your manners, princess. Good girls always use manners." Louis says to her and Harry's eyes widen impossibly further.

Harry knows that Louis knows she loves being praise and that she is a sucker for pet names.

"Please Louis, wanna get my mouth on you so bad." Harry whines and Louis admonishes her with a kiss.

"Go ahead baby. Got 20 minutes to make me come and if you finish early, I'll make you come with my fingers yeah?" Louis suggests and Harry nods so quickly, Louis thinks her neck is gonna snap.

Harry falls to her knees quickly and her nimble fingers work on Louis' denim shorts. She rids them quickly, pull them down her girl's muscular legs and just stares.

Louis is wearing a thong. A red, lacy, sheer thong and Harry can only imagine what her ass looks like. For now. She is not letting Louis go without checking her ass out in this thong.

Like, she has seen her before in a pair of sheer backless panties but a thong is a whole new level of sexiness and Harry is pretty sure she is drooling.

"Like what you see babe? Bought it last week. First time I've worn it." Harry can hear the smugness in her voice as a hand threads through her artfully crafted hair.

"It's beautiful. You make it so beautiful Lou. T-turn around for a sec please?" Harry's voice cracks because her throat is so dry.

Louis obliges and fuck, Harry nearly faints.

_Louis' ass. Looks. Amazing._

All tanned, smooth and so round. The thong almost makes Harry think it has grown. It is making Harry want to lick her everywhere.

She can't seem to control herself as leans forward and starts to kiss, suck and bite at the skin. Louis lets out a strangled sound, almost like she doesn't know what to do.

"H, H, fuck. C'mon, we don't have much time." Louis says breathlessly, her face pressed against the wall.

"Sounds like you are doubting my abilities babe." Harry huffs, biting down on Louis' left cheek.

"Never babe. Just don't want someone walking in you being face deep in my pussy." Louis says that so explicitly, so filthily that Harry moans against Louis' skin at the idea of Liam or Niall or just anyone coming in to see her absolutely fucked out with Louis over her.

"Fuck Lou, turn around." Harry grabs Louis' hips and helps her spin around.

"You'd like that wouldn't you? People seeing how much of a slut you are for me. Well guess what babe? I don't feel like sharing." Louis growls, thrusting Harry's head towards her pussy.

Harry moans, knowing how jealous and possessive Louis gets and God, it's so hot. Harry opens her mouth and licks a fat stripe over Louis' opening.

Her hands are strong on Louis' hips and her shoulders are making sure that Louis' legs stay spread. She wants Louis all to herself, making sure she can feel her everywhere.

Harry presses her mouth down flat against the lips of her pussy, relishing the taste of her girlfriend. She licks at her clit as she starts to work her finger into Louis' opening.

She feels so silky and so, so wet. She will never get sick of Louis' cunt. She is waxed smooth with dusty pink lips and she always get so slick.

She pushes in a second finger as she sucks at her girlfriend's clit, tonguing it a bit.

Louis bucks downwards onto her face and part of Harry wants to just let her take control and let her ride her face but the other part, the stronger part, wants her to fuck and eat her girlfriend out so well that she can't remember her name. So she tighten her grip on Louis' hips.

Harry licks down around her fingers and Louis can't makes another loud noise, akin to a purr. Harry adds a third finger and crooks them, right into Louis' g-spot. She knows Louis' spot so well.

She can hit it with just one finger if she really wanted to but she knows that Louis needs all the stimulation of three fingers to make her come the way Harry wants her to.

" _Fuck,_ fuck me." She hears Louis begs, she needs it. Harry presses her thumb onto Louis' clit and rubs it on small circles as she pushes her tongue in next to her three fingers.

Louis' breathing becomes more laboured and Harry just licks harder and fucks her girlfriend with her fingers faster, drilling into her g-spot.

All the moans and whimpers pouring from his girlfriend's mouth are too hot for their own good and Harry can feels herself getting impossibly wetter. Louis makes her so hot.

"Gonna come for me soon Lou?" Harry asks, licking down her slit, around her fingers.

"Yeah Princess." Louis pants, as Harry opens her eyes to see Louis sneak a hand up her own shirt and squeeze her nipples softly. Harry knows Louis has extremely sensitive nipples and she wishes she could get her mouth on them too.

Harry noses in further, her tongue lapping over anything she can as her slick fingers work inside of Louis, curling and crooking in the right places.

Louis is getting louder and louder, a sign Harry knows means that she is getting closer to her orgasm. Harry ca also tell she is getting fidgety, Louis' fingers curling and pulling her hair.

Harry pulls her fingers out and slides her tongue inside her girlfriend completely, evoking a near scream from Louis. Her face slips down, her nose bumping Louis' clit every time she goes especially deep into her.

The taste and smell of Louis is _intoxicating,_ she will never get used to eating out her. So smooth, so nice and just so lovely. It drives her crazy.

The younger girl grazes her teeth across Louis' sensitive clit and Louis cries out, her orgasm hitting her.

Harry sucks out the fluids out of her as they leak out of Louis slowly, letting the older woman ride her face for a bit. She can feel Louis' thighs trembling against her and can hear Louis' high pitched whimpers as her orgasm rocks through her body.

Harry keeps licking at her girlfriend until Louis physically pushes her off due to oversensitivity. She smiles up at her girl with slick lips and sparkling eyes and Louis smiles back at her.

"You're so good at that." Louis sighs, pulling Harry up. Harry wraps her arms around Louis' waist and presses their foreheads together.

"What can I say? I've had a lot of practice." Harry winks and Louis rolls her eyes.

"Do you want me to get you off too or not?" Louis asks. It is meant to sound threateningly but Louis' voice is shot and Harry just knows that Louis would never do that to her.

"Mmm, maybe I'll get _Niall_ too. She is a guitarist after all. She is probably good with her fingers." Harry suggests and Louis tugs her in close.

"Shut the ever loving fuck up Harold. You are mine and you better not forget that. Niall would never fuck you the way I would. She couldn't make you come the way I do." Louis growls, bites Harry's shoulder harshly and Harry cries out.

"Fuck, okay, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Harry whines.

"No, you will be sorry when I'm done with you." Louis says, yanking Harry's skirt and panties down and slipping two fingers into Harry.

Harry screams out into Louis' neck, feeling impossibly slicker around her girlfriend's digits as said girlfriend breathes heavily into her neck.

Louis' fingers are crooking inside her, stroking her spot over and over, making her go mad with pleasure and want. She was already getting off on eating Louis out and now that Louis is fucking her like a possessed woman, she is gonna come a lot sooner.

"Do you think _Niall_ could do this to you?" Louis snarls at her animalisticly before pressing her thumb into Harry's clit.

"No, only you Lou." Harry keens into the touch, her fingers digging into Louis' hips.

"You know it babe." Louis chuckles darkly, the pet name tacked on like a joke. Harry bucks down onto Louis' hand, her blood pounding through her veins as her stomach tightens.

"Lou, gonna come. Fuck." Harry gasps, Louis' wicked fingers controlling her. Louis kissing her neck whilst whispering filthily things into her skin. Harry can feel Louis everywhere and she is drowning in it.

"Mmm, gonna squirt all over yourself? Remind yourself who you belong to?" Louis asks, fucking her fast.

"Yeah, belong to you. Only you. Ah!" Harry gasps, her legs going numb. She starts clenching around Louis' fingers, her breathing laboured as she rocks down.

"Come for me baby." Louis demands and Harry lets go. She feels a rush rip through her, she screams into Louis' skin as she comes harshly.

Louis' fingers have moved to her clit and are rubbing circles on her as she soaks her legs and the floor with her squirt. Harry can't control herself and she can tell Louis is enjoying it. Make sure she knows who makes her come this hard.

"God Lou, fuck I'm soaked." Harry says, her brain unscrambling as her orgasm rides out.

"Yeah, made a fucking mess too. I love it." Louis smiles, kissing Harry's chin.

"How are gonna clean this up?" Harry asks.

"I'll get a towel, your skirt is fucked though." Louis points out as she pulls up her own underwear and shorts.

"I'm sure there is another one on the rack." Harry shrugs, mopping the mess up with her skirt whilst pressing her lips against Louis'.

Louis hums into the kiss, her hands moving from Harry's hair to cup Harry's bare bum. Harry gasps at the touch and slips her tongue into Louis' mouth.

"Hey Lou, where did my ph _\-- Jesus Christ!_ Holy shit, do you two have any decency?!?" Liam screams out before walking back out the door.

Louis and Harry pull apart in giggles and Harry swears Louis' eyes are sparkling.

"I'll find you some new clothes, clean up your mess." Louis makes sure to make a show of her sucking on her fingers before walking away from Harry. Harry didn't even realise that Louis hadn't done that yet. Shit, that was hot.

Harry cleans up her skirt and her fluids, God she hates that word, before chuckling the ruined the clothing article in the bin. No use saving it.

She sees Louis back, clutching a black skirt that Harry knows is Louis.

"People knows that that is not mine. They know it is yours." Harry says, grabbing the skirt regardless and slipping it on over top of her wet panties. She can deal with wet panties for now, they aren't completely ruined.

"Well let them speculate. Plus, you look good in my clothes." Louis hip-checks her before grabbing Liam's phone off the table.

"You are so possessive. I love it so much." Harry grins, kissing Louis' forehead.

"I love you." Louis replies and Harry says it back. She really loves Louis so much and she knows that Louis loves her and every spontaneous exhibited sex act that comes with.


End file.
